guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Isk8/Archive1
Oh that's nice. I really should get around to making one of those, but all that wiki-code is making my brain hurt :) Anyways, thanks for the link --Copper Elf 12:48, 4 August 2007 (CDT) Hai and welcome to the Wiki! If you have any questions, feel free to ask me on my talk page. If I can't help ya, I'll point ya to someone who can. The Paintballer (T/ ) 01:29, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Physical Dmg Bows = Arrows... :P -- -- (s)talkpage 22:30, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :Cheers -- -- (s)talkpage 22:32, 5 November 2007 (UTC) RC Haha, shift-alt-r ftw :D -- -- (s)talkpage 23:00, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :Ftl, doesn't work on my computer-- (Talk) ( ) 23:01, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::Firefox FTW :D Isk8 23:01, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :::Zomg, I'm on a cool-person list! /dies --Shadowcrest 23:24, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Thought it worth mentioning :D Brings some livelihood to my page Isk8 23:24, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Btw are you on internet explorer MP? For me RC is alt-r-enter --Shadowcrest 23:25, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::I'm using firefox. IE don't work on my pc ~_~ Isk8 23:27, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::yea, but alt r enter changes my internet explorer page to full-screen-- (Talk) ( ) 23:27, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::forreal? alt-r-enter just does RC on my IE. sucks for you :P --Shadowcrest 23:29, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :Strange... Alt + R + Enter does... Absolutely nothing in Firefox... Ctrl + R + Enter reloads the page lol Isk8 23:31, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::Nice userbox. Cress Arvein 23:42, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Yay! I'm on Isk8's cool list! =D ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:48, 6 November 2007 (UTC) : :D How does it feel, being on the kewl list of a person who really doesn't matter much? lol Sk8 20:53, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :::Goodie! =D now im on 2 peoples cool lists! ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:55, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Woot, I'm on 3 lists :D -- -- (s)talkpage 21:11, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :::::lol, vipermagi, ur a cool peoples, a kool pplz, and a kewl people on the wiki!-- (Talk) ( ) 11:57, 7 November 2007 (UTC) WHAT?! I AINT TEH COOL PEOPLES ON? 19:44, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :Gotta appease the masses I suppose... Sk8 03:47, 8 November 2007 (UTC) so.. you skate? 13:17, 18 November 2007 (UTC) : I used to when I was in high school. I still do a little, but not as extreme about it as I used to be. After twisting my knee twice, I kinda fell out of it. (aggressive inline btw, not board) Isk8 15:29, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Interrupt Prevention... "While doing a UW run yesterday, I noticed something odd that I never thought of before. While having Mantra of Resolve active, I was hit by Skull Crack from one of the Grasping Darknesses. I didn't get my skill interrupted, but I was still left with the dazed condition. Is this correct? Or am I loosing what little sanity I still have left. (a few seconds later I was killed due to dazed screwing over all my spells ~_~) Isk8 16:32, 5 November 2007 (UTC)" :That happens with any skill that would caused an effect if the person is interupted. The effect of "if" you were interupted still goes, even if another one of your skills prevented the actual "interuption". For example, if you had Mantra of Resolve up and a warrior used Savage Slash while you casted Empathy on him, you would still take the plus damage, but the interupt is prevented through the use of one of your skills. --Lann 07:08, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Sig Icon Is too big. add "|19px" behind ".png" in your sig to correct it :) (without quotemarks, ofc) --- -- (s)talkpage 15:03, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :Pwned, that's -1 point for not signing when you told me about GW:SIGN and another for your sig. RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 15:07, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ::*Throws trout at RT* Blah... I knew about it but didn't feel like having to edit the image to take off the lousy 1 pixel. Thanks for showing me an easier way w/o having to redownload it, edit it, and re-upload it. Isk8 13:05, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::Does it work now? Uh... its extremly ugly now... anyway of fixing that?? Isk8 13:06, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::Hmmm, lemme try something... --- -- (s)talkpage 13:09, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Tyvm... I completely suck at image work ... hench why I didn't want to mess with it in the first place. Isk8 13:10, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::: How is this? Isk8 13:13, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::::That looks good too (tbh, better than mine :P I'll slap delete on it) --- -- (s)talkpage 13:15, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::::: Once I realized that your |19px command resized the width to 19 instead of the height, it was fairly easy to just try changing it to 24 from 25, knocking down the height pixel by 1. Thanks for the help though. *continues to beat RT with a trout* Isk8 13:17, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Lol, I phail at wikicode :P --- -- (s)talkpage 13:19, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::And I phail at image work. We should combine forces... Muhahahahah4 Isk8 13:20, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Phail + Phail = Win? :D --- -- (s)talkpage 13:22, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::2 wrongs don't make a right, but 3 rights make a left :P Isk8 13:23, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::You're right! And I'm neither right- nor left , I'm not handy at all! --- -- (s)talkpage 13:27, 14 December 2007 (UTC) 1 more template 4 u User:Shadowcrest/templates/nerf. Its so unused, I feel so worthless! /slitwrist (i'm jk, btw :P ) --Shadowcrest 00:24, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :Lol :P Added Isk8 00:25, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Bad news.. Your sig icon is 1 pixel too tall :( Please fix. sorry! --Shadowcrest 14:43, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :Wait, I think. Hold on a sec. --Shadowcrest 14:44, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::I have officially reached phail2 today! Its fine, no worries. --Shadowcrest 14:46, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::ROFLMFAO ... You see it now :P Isk8 14:52, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::No, I just fail at images. See, if you had put , I would have immediately known there was nothing wrong. --Shadowcrest 14:56, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Just look up at the conversation with Viper, he helped me to "correct" my problem a couple weeks ago. Though, at first the icon was super small and ugly due to the 19px. It formats the image without needing both fields, which saves on code in my sig, which is good :P Isk8 14:59, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::You could just upload it at the right size and save even more code >.< --Shadowcrest 15:12, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::: *Points up* I phail at image work Isk8 15:13, 24 December 2007 (UTC) RT | Talk 15:14, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :Wait.. wha? I am overpowered because I phail ? Isk8 15:15, 24 December 2007 (UTC) use this if anything :P Isk8 15:17, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::Naw. You need to suck at img work EVEN HARDER :D --- -- (s)talkpage 19:16, 25 December 2007 (UTC) You need a new userbox Marco whispers me in game, I ask who it is, he says your stalker, and then I realize who it is and ask why he's whispering me, and he says "because I'm stalking you." xD --Shadowcrest 05:03, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :ROFLMFAO Isk8 13:36, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::You might wanna flip the names in that userbox ;) --Shadowcrest 17:52, 30 December 2007 (UTC) GW:QDV <-- Policy now Dont post on vandal's userpages. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:08, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :My apologies... hadn't realized this had became official policy yet. If its any consolation, I followed GW:NPA by being polite :P Isk8 19:10, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::Became one yesterday =P -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:11, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::Figures, missed out on that when I was asleep probably lol. I will definitely keep that in mind for future reference. Thank you for pointing it out to me. Isk8 19:13, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Sig Your sig icon is now humongous on every talk page you've signed with it :P --Shadowcrest 02:02, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :It indeed is, lulz --- -- (s)talkpage 02:04, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::EEEK!!! ... I was trying to upload over the image with this new gold one I have been using... and the upload wouldn't take no matter what. Something must have gotten screwed up. I have put a request for deletion on that image page. Isk8 02:30, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::Is it fixed now? Isk8 02:31, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Make sure you refresh your browser cache, you might see it incorrectly. --Shadowcrest 02:32, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::::It's because the width was set to 24, while it's only 12 wide. So it's blown up a bit (twofold) --- -- (s)talkpage 02:32, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Dunno.. I just reverted the image to a previous version. I just want the old image deleted, so that I can re-upload this new icon with the same name. Isk8 02:33, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::That shouldn't be necessary, just upload a new version of that file and hit refresh. 02:34, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Hadn't reverted it :P It was good just a minute ago --- -- (s)talkpage 02:35, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::BLAHHHHH!!!!! HELPZZZ MEEZZZ!!!! Ok .. figured out the purge cache thing (ctrl + f5) I see it now... now the question is... how do I fix my previous versions ?!?! Isk8 02:36, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Just revert it to a gold one like you wanted (they should be back to normal now that cache is purged). And put it into your signature instead of using Tinarto's version (like you are now). Also redirect it to your userpage --Gimmethegepgun 02:38, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Did all that.. my question is... How do I fix all my previous sigs, where I had the |19 in there... i really dont want to manually try to find every single one. Isk8 02:39, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Uhh... --Gimmethegepgun 02:40, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Don't :D Who cares :P --- -- (s)talkpage 02:41, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Uhhh... look up to see why --Gimmethegepgun 02:43, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Err, bad example now. Here's what it looks like: . Or, the 24 version: --Gimmethegepgun 02:44, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Edit conflict flt Im working on it... It looks like Ill have to manually go through ALL of my posts that used the |24px in the sig and delete that. I'm in for a long night. Isk8 02:45, 3 January 2008 (UTC) PHEW!!! I think I got them all guys :D... Thanks for bringing it up to my attention. I appreciate it. And sorry for flooding RC with my ton of edits. At least I hit minor edit on most of them Isk8 03:10, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :Go go perma minor edit :D --- -- (s)talkpage 03:11, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::ROFL... At least that siggy has only been in effect since the 13th of Dec. So it wasnt as bad as I thought it was gunna be. Isk8 03:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::Meh, I've flooded it FAR worse. And I never took the time to hit the Minor Edit button (never!) when I was doing it, cause I had so much to do. Thankfully for me (and the rest of wiki) I found the perma-Minor Edit button --Gimmethegepgun 03:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::where is this perma minor edit button we speak of? I hit that damn checkbox every time -_- Isk8 03:13, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Preferences -> Editing tab -> Mark all edits minor by default (4th from bottom) --Gimmethegepgun 03:15, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::::SAWEEET !! Very nice indeed... could have shaved maybe 15 seconds off my editing spree if I had that before :P Isk8 03:17, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Mine's glued down too. All the srs wiki editors do it. 03:18, 3 January 2008 (UTC) I have this userbox for a reason :P Isk8 03:20, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Well, you certainly don't need THAT any more! :P --Gimmethegepgun 03:21, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Heh I guess not... Now I need to make a userbox about the perma minor edit :D... But that can wait til tomorrow. Im gunna go play Guitar Hero for the last 20 minutes I have before work. Signing out .. l8erz Isk8 03:26, 3 January 2008 (UTC)